1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display technology, and more particularly to an image display technology adapted for a display apparatus with an inverted pixel array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some conditions, a user may need to rotate an image displayed by a display apparatus to make the image be convenient to view. Such as some display regions of some documents or webpage are not wide but long. Therefore, if the documents or the webpage are displayed by an image arranged along a lateral direction, it will be inconvenient to view. Therefore, some display technologies permit the user to rotate the image. The conventional display technologies may be mainly divided into several following means to rotate the image.
The first means is provided to employ an image signal source to directly generate anti-rotated image data, such that the display apparatus can display the rotated image. However, not all kinds of the signal source can generate the anti-rotated image data. For example, when the signal source electrically coupled to the display apparatus is the signal source of the coaxial cable, these signal sources cannot directly generate rotated image data.
A second means is provided to employ a signal source to output normal image data to a display apparatus, and employ a control main chip of a control system of the display apparatus to rotate the received normal image data. While adapting such kind of conventional means, a control main chip needs to access the image data in a register continually, and further needs to pay attention to the vertical accessing direction and the horizontal accessing direction. Therefore, the conventional means is complex, and it is prone to generate errors.
A third means is provided to employ a signal source to output normal image data, and employ a timing controller to rotate the image rather than rotating the image through the control main chip. Since this conventional means needs a register with a frame size to rotate the image, the conventional means must dispose a storage unit with the frame size on the display panel as the register. However, the conventional means will increase the cost of the hardware.